Two mintues
by Death's little side kick
Summary: What happens when three dangerous pilots are left alone in Quatre's mansion? Will the house survive? You decide, A/N: I read this fic after a year and changed some stuff Plz Read & Reveiw


Two Minutes

Raven: Okay this is sort of a sequel to Bracefaces

Two weeks had passed since the braces incident. Duo had been unusually quiet while the removal of the braces was taking place. The clever idiot was behaving well yet for another complementary candy. Heero on the other hand shouted when the devilish doctor started the process to remove his braces. His eyes were red when he came out. And the car had got a dent as well when Duo first screamed at his brace face. So now they were brace free. And their brains had also returned to their rightful owners, as well as their stomachs. 

"Quatre we're out of loads of things" Trowa said peeking into the fridge.

"Tell me about it" Quatre replied, sighing he got up; ever since the war ended the guys had to live with Quatre, until they found a place of their own, which on the contrary was not possible. Anyway he had lots of room to spare.

"What do we need?" Quatre said.

"Lets see. A life supply of eggs, milk, bread, buns, a bucket of chocolate coffee packets, chocolate to keep Duo quite, sausages, cabbage, carrots for the justice boy, nuggets, tomatoes, beef, boneless chicken, chips, coca puffs, captain crunch, the rest of the cereals and anything else we can grab" Trowa finished.

Quatre peeked in to see why so many things were needed. The fridge was empty! It was squeaky clean, to be exact. He never knew that five boys…two of them, namely Heero and Duo could eat so much. It seemed that their stomachs had started functioning. They hardly ate throughout the brace infested week. Then they also raided Relena's house with toilet paper and toothpaste.

"Oh and we need a dozen of toilet papers, one stack for Relena's house and the other for our own use, toothpaste, bandages, aspirin, bandages and more bandages".

Quatre looked as if he was about to cry. 

"Goodbye credit cards huh!" Trowa snickered.

"I'll go get them, but it will take some time, I want to say goodbye" he went off sniffing.

"DUO YOU BRAIDED BAKA GET BACK HERE WITH THAT TOWEL", came a cry, or should I say, a cry of injustice.

"That reminds me we need towels and small ones," Trowa said.

"Come on we need to take the car out" Quatre said. "But wait, how can I trust them and my house" he said pointing towards Wufei pulling Duo's braid and Heero restraining Wufei's other arm from chucking the knife inside Duo's brain. 

"Let's leave it to God" Trowa said. "Or I can baby sit them", he thought for a second "Wait a minute…what am I saying, lets go" He grabbed Quatre by the neck and got outside.

"INJUSTICE GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL" Wufei cried, "OR FACE THE WRATH OF NATAKU"

"Yeah right" Duo said, as the Gundams were detonated. But he some how managed to save his own Gundam, during that part in which the Gundams were destroyed in the end of Endless waltz, Duo snuck a replica of Deathscythe Hell. The real one was safe and secure.

"I'll show you" He broke away from Heero and ran up to his room.

Second later they heard a sound, then an earthquake. They ran in to the kitchen, Duo ran outside, Heero went to his room.

Nataku opened the roof of the kitchen like opening a can.

"WHERE ARE YOU WEAKLINGS?" he tore off Heero room's roof off.

Heero was standing there with a remote control. Seconds later out of nowhere, Wing Zero came into action, on its way it squished Quatre's garage.

"So we meet again in this form, Bah! Wing Zero, the name says it all, you're nothing, your number zero; Nataku is the real battling weapon" Wufei said to Heero, holding Nataku's head high, and chest out.

Heero, who was now in the cockpit, cried, irritated "Oh shut up". Then he punched Nataku, and mayhem ensued.

Nataku took Wing zero by its wings and body slammed it. Wing Zero took out its twin buster rifle and aimed. Wufei dodged the shot and far away it struck Relena's pink beach cottage. It was a really huge mansion.

"HA, you're the worst aim in history Heero, it is because of the force of gravity you barely manage to hit the ground. HAHAHAHA" Wufei laughed maniacally. BOOM, Wing Zero had checkmated Nataku. Meaning Heero head struck Wufei.

"That was just a diversionary tactic you idiot" Heero said in a know-it-all manner. "Learn from the masters".

"Injusticeee….coughhhh" Wufei said in a barely audible voice.

Just then another roaring sound came, well what you know it's Deathscythe Hell (everyone cheers).

"Hey guys, it's pointless to fight with each other, what say we go bust Relena's flamingo limousine and the other pink collection?" Duo said sweetly.

Wing Zero and Nataku stare at each other for a while.

"Why not" Heero said calmly

"Best idea you had in a year Baka" Wufei replied to Duo.

"Awww did Nataku get its hiney whopped by the master" Duo said in a babyish voice looking at the busted up Nataku lying in front of him.

"INJUSTICE" Wufei cried and ran after Deathscythe, who made its way towards Relena's pink mansion that was not far off followed by Wing Zero.

"Quatre didn't we detonate the Gundams?" Trowa asked looking outside the window.

"Yes we did" Quatre said

"Then what in blue blazes are Nataku, Wing Zero and Deathscythe doing here?" Trowa said looking at the three humungous figures flying away.

"WHAT THE……………" Quatre shouted as his house came into view. His jaw dropped. The winner mansion was completely demolished. Roof's were cracking, His extensive car collection destroyed, crippled.

"My house… destroyed. In two minutes?" he whimpered.

Quatre dropped on his knees outside and started crying.

"Well at least you're rich' Trowa said sheepishly.

"RICH………………I'VE ONLY A MILLION LEFT"

"But isn't that the same thing" Trowa said

"I USED TO BE A BILLIONAIRE…MY SISTERS TOOK DOWN THE LAST #*&^)%^#&%&%)$*&^%&#(^$%^(%^&^$(^(%&^%&%&^)(&%^&%&^%&^)&^%&^%)*&^&%$%^$#^*%#(^%#%#$*^%&^%&&%& 30 CREDIT CARDS…THEY SAID THAT I WASTED MONEY…ON WHO…YOU GUYS…AUGG…" Quatre roared finally collapsing.  
Trowa was in awe at the long list of swearing done by Quatre. Heero, Duo and Wufei were a bad influence on him. As he came out of his trance Quatre was nowhere to be found; Trowa had a bad feeling about this. 

Suddenly the ground started shaking, Sandrock came into view, trailing after the other three Gundams. 

Quatre had gone bonkers, trampling over a few houses, he was shouting

"COME BACK YOU COWARDS; FEAR THE WRATH OF THE ZERO SYSTEM, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" (Psycho music plays)

Trowa goes back to the car turns on the radio. "We interrupt this program to give you this special report. The legendary Gundams appear out of nowhere and create havoc, military forces are powerless, people close your doors, shut your windows,, and………

Trowa shut the radio and started munching on some chips.

The end.

The contents and characters of this fan fiction are completely fictional and are owned by Bandai and Sotsu agency; the person who composed it owns the Psycho theme music. No animal or human was hurt during the making of this fan fiction…. that is if you don't include the damage done to Quatre's home and the trampled houses… Just in case you were wondering.


End file.
